


Day 5: War

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2019 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Marineford Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: When you share pain with Monkey D Luffy, life isn't always easy. Especially when the moron goes running into the War of the Greatest.





	Day 5: War

Law pulled himself out of bed with a groan, limbs shaking with the pain his absolutely _moronic_ soulmate was apparently trying to power through. It hurt worse than anything he’d felt through the bond before, worse than anything he’d suffered since he was thirteen and literally dying. He leaned against the wall as he made his way to the pharmacy cabinet where they kept the strong drugs, and ignored the aghast look one of his crew gave him as he popped twice the recommended number of pills in his mouth. He was a doctor, he was allowed to make his own bad decisions.

“Uh, Captain?” one of his crew said hesitantly from the doorway, and Law rubbed his head as he turned to squint at them. Penguin.

“Yeah?” he grunted, putting the bottle of pills back where he’d found it.

“The broadcast for the execution is starting soon. If we want a good view we should get going.”

“Right.” he rubbed his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. Next time he saw Straw Hat, he was going to punch his idiot soulmate in the jaw. It’d sting like an absolute bitch, but it would also be satisfying as all hell. “Let’s go.” he gestured for Penguin to lead the way, picking up Kikoku as he left the pharmacy more on muscle memory than conscious thought.

Penguin guided him through the tangle of green that was Sabaody Archipelago, and Law nearly groaned in relief as the meds finally began to kick in, dulling the ache from his soulmate’s idiocy. Bepo and Shachi had secured a small balcony from which to watch the broadcast, and Law settled in against the wall as his crew chatted amongst themselves. The Marines were shooting themselves in their collective foot, really. Starting trouble with Whitebeard would end with a number of bodies on both sides that a lesser man might call unconsionscionable.

He tuned out a bit when the visual denden mushi began broadcasting the feed from Marineford, paying no mind to whatever the Marines were droning on about. It was all propaganda, anyways, and everyone knew it. Law suspected fully half the people gathered before the screen were waiting to see Whitebeard show up. Which he did, of course. And then Law’s heart fairly stopped in his chest as a familiar form fell from the sky. His clothes were different, a yellow vest in place of his signature red, but the hat still sat atop his unruly black hair and his tanned skin still bore the marks of Law’s childhood illness, the scars where ink curled across his hand and forearms.

“We’re leaving.” he said, turning away from the screen. “Everyone back to the Polar Tang, if you’re not onboard in twenty minutes you’re getting left behind.”

“Twenty minutes, aye!” his crew repeated, and Law hurried back to his boat with Bepo to get it ready for departure. Only once they were underway did he step back, take a breath, and reach into himself with his powers. The soulbond sat somewhere behind his sternum, metaphysical and invisible to medical instruments, but it was most certainly present. He’d been performing soul-swaps almost as long as he’d had his own crew, but never before had he attempted to split a soul from its bond, or kept a soul without a vessel. But if he was to save Luffy’s life, save his soulmate from death at Marine hands, then he couldn’t afford to be crippled by agony or disoriented by painkillers.

He pressed his fingers to his chest, twisted, and promptly staggered as his awareness of Straw Hat Luffy’s physical state faded away. In his hand rested what looked for all the word like a glass ball, the glass thick and clouded but clearly containing a golden light. It had weight, and texture, but he could describe neither. Perhaps he would study this further, at some later date. He tucked his soulbond to Luffy in his hoodie pocket, stood straight, and strode up next to Bepo at the helm.

“No matter what, we surface at Marineford.”

He would not let his soulmate die.


End file.
